A mobile unit (MU) may be equipped with various kinds of components. The MU may also be configured to execute multiple different functionalities using the components of the MU. Certain components of the MU may also be configured to execute more than one functionality. Parameters relating to a first functionality may differ from parameters relating to a second functionality. For example, an image capturing device such as a camera may be used for several different functionalities such as taking pictures, barcode reading, OCR, etc. However, when taking pictures, color cameras are often preferred while when reading barcodes, a monochrome camera provides better results. Because the components relating to image capture such as a lens, image sensor, etc. are complex and expensive, the MU is usually not equipped with multiple image capturing devices. Furthermore, to provide additional image capturing devices increases an overall size of the MU, increases costs of manufacture, etc. Thus, there is a need for an image capturing device to be able to be dynamically tuned as a function of a mode of operation (i.e., functionality).